yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Music Killers
Plot The show revolves around 5 main characters, Robbie, Michael, Debbie, Sean and Alixzander. also occasionally Zander's girlfriend Gabriella. they challenge the world of the new card game called the Music Fusion. They also fight the powerful Music Killers. Each Hero has a special power that they fuse to. Characters *Robbie: Born This Way Shard Hero. Robbie takes the world on by believing everybody makes the world on there own pace and there own way. As a keeper of the Born This Way Spirit he has four forms and an evil one he cant fully control. Just Dance spirit lvl 1. PokerFace spirit lvl 2. Bad Romance Lvl 3. Born This Way Lvl 4. *'Just Dance Spirit' controls the energy and movement of most enemys and friends. Just Dance spirit lvl. has power of Electricity. *'PokerFace Spirit' has a calmer version of Robbie, controling most Air and Water Chi of people. *'Bad Romance' is stronger than the other 2, but more emotional making it harder to control.. when controlled its power is magnificent. when Bad Romance is corrupted it tuns into LoveGame Spirit. *'Born This Way Spirit' is the final form for Robbie, having power of Water,Air,Electricity and Emotions. *Michael: More Shard Hero. Michael is the opposite of Robbie, taking the world head-on, not thinking what will happen next? unlike Robbie, Michael only has one form but hard to control. More lvl 1. *'More' is an energetic, but way out-going spirit. hes just like Michael. he controls Earth and Air. *Debbie: Man Down Shard Hero. Debbie is a confident women that, will do so much to a levle were she could regret it. Just like Robbie she to has 4 forms and an Evil form. Her levels are, Please Dont Stop The Music lvl 1. Umbrella lvl 2. S&M lvl 3. Man Down Lvl 4. *'Please Dont Stop The Music Spirit' controls alot of vibration and energy of enemys. Plz Dnt Stop the Music lvl. has the power of Vibrations. *'Umbrella' is also a calmer side of Debbie aswell conroling the Water in ways that you couldnt imagine. *'S&M' is a wilder side of Debbie that could be altered to be Rude Boy. This power is very powerful when controlled, thoguh hard to be controlled its power is magnificent aswell. S&M Spirit controls fire. when power is good it turns into Man Down. *'Man Down spirit' is the final form for Debbie, having power of Water, Fire & Vibrations. *Sean: F*cken Perfect Shard Hero. Sean has so much pride that goes to his head. he doesnt care about the others and effects the feeling of him and Debbie. Sean has the same power as Debbie and Robbie. Stoopid Girls lvl 1. Please dont go! lvl 2. Raise Ur Glass lvl 3. Sober/F*cken Perfect lvl 4. *'Stoopid Girls Spirit' is the start of Seans evil building. controlling Shadows. *'Please Dont Go! Spirit' is a stronger side that controls bodies/corps. *'Raise Ur Glass Spirit' is an easier spirit to control for Sean being on the happier side of Sean, having the power of Water and Ice. when altered it turns into F*cken Perfect. *'Sober/F*cken Perfect Spirits' Sober being the next steps was actually more evil than the others controlling beyond corps and Earth.. Sean finally fought it to keep its altered side F*cken Pefet controlling Corps, Water, Ice, Shadows and more than he wants to know or learn.. *Alixzander: ET Shard Hero. Alixzander also known as Zander is more confusing than the others, taking the world head on but thinks of his peers and what will happen. Zander thinks alot of what people say, Making it hard to know what others around him think and say about him.. Alixzander has 4 forms plus an evil form as well. I Kissed a Girl lvl 1. California Gurls lvl 2. Fireworks lvl 3. ET lvl 4. *'I Kissed a Girl Spirit' is a exsperimental side of Zander, controlling alot of Love and Earth. *'California Gurls Spirit' is the next stage having more fun side of Zander. This spirit controls Water & Earth aswell. *'Firework Spirit' is the calmer and sweeter side of Zander, having the power of Fire, Ice and Love. when altered turns into Teenage Dream. *'ET Spirit' is the final form fro Zander having Extra Terrestial powers and Fire, Ice, Love and Water and Earth.